1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loudspeaker structures, and particularly to loudspeaker structures for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of related art
Loudspeaker structures are commonly used within the electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 5, the loudspeaker structure 60 typically includes a loudspeaker 62 secured in a frame portion 64 of a housing 63. The loudspeaker 62 has a front surface 622 and a rear surface 624. The frame portion 64 includes a bottom wall 642 and a mounting cavity 644 for receiving the loudspeaker 62. The bottom wall 642 defines an aperture 646 in the middle. The loudspeaker 62 is mounted within the mounting cavity 644 with the front surface 622 facing the sound aperture 646. A circuit board 66 is attached to the open end of the housing 63 and encloses the loudspeaker 62 inside the mounting cavity 644. The front surface 622, an inner peripheral wall 648 of the frame portion 64, and the bottom wall 642 together enclose a front sound chamber 640. The rear surface 624, the inner peripheral wall 648 and the circuit board 66 together enclose a back sound chamber 620. When the loudspeaker 62 generates sound, the sound passes through the sound aperture 646 to the outside.
However, the housing 63 and the loudspeaker 62 are typically made of plastic material or metal material without resiliency. When assembling the loudspeaker 62 into the frame portion 64, the loudspeaker 62, the housing 63 and the circuit board 66 may form some gaps therebetween. Due to the gaps, the front sound chamber 640 and the back sound chamber 620 cannot be completely sealed without leakage of sound. The sound from the loudspeaker 62 will leak out of the front sound chamber 640 and the back sound chamber 620 through the gaps, which would degrade the sound quality of the loudspeaker 62.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.